


Book Commentary: The Sweet, Terrible, Glorious Year I Truly, Completely Lost It

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [86]
Category: My Big Birkett - Lisa Shanahan
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Sweet, Terrible, Glorious Year I Truly, Completely Lost It

  * So Gemma’s dad is freaking out because her (much) older sister just got engaged… and he’d… prefer Debbie’s ex who stole his tennis trophies? OK, what?
  * Also, Brian proposed to Debbie in the middle of a grocery store. What the fuck? 
    * And that sounds even more ridiculous given the fact that it’s apparently one of those tiny local grocery stores.
  * Apparently, Debbie had this one really weird ex called Birkett, whose random, passionate love poem recital led to Gemma’s family having a running joke where a passionate emotional breakdown is “chucking a Birkett.” 
    * And the original Australian title of the book being called _My Big Birkett_ … actually makes more sense, especially later on in the book, than what it got changed to here in the US. The American publishers being like “we’re changing it to _The Sweet, Terrible, Glorious Year I Truly Completely Lost It_ because reasons” just sounds hilariously like chucking a Birkett.
  * So, when Brian shows up to talk to the family about the engagement, shit gets really awkward because Embarrassing Parents.
  * And now Gemma and Brian’s sister are about to be roped into being flower girls against their will.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
